Attaching a wire leader in a fishing rig can be aggravating. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a wire leader attachment tool that could ease the job of securing a wire leader within a fishing rig. In addition, it would also be a benefit to have a method of securing a wire leader in a fishing rig that was easily learned and that provided a tightly wound connection between the wire fishing leader and the eye of a fishing item such as a fish hook swivel, lure, etc.